


Nine To Five Routine

by thebrutalityofreality



Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Fluff, King For A Day music video verse, M/M, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrutalityofreality/pseuds/thebrutalityofreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic Fuentes would much rather stare at his co-worker, Kellin Quinn, than do work at the hell-hole known as Capital Cash Bank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine To Five Routine

**Author's Note:**

> This is really fluffy and lame, you have been warned. There's not enough Kellic on AO3, so I thought I'd contribute. This is set in the verse of the King For A Day music video, just expanded upon.

Ten more minutes. Just ten more minutes, he could do it. Ten more minutes until he could get out of here, escape all of the numbers that were fading into one huge blur on his computer. He could do it. Just ten more minutes.

The clock in front of Vic Fuentes read 11:50 AM. Meaning ten more minutes until lunchbreak. Meaning he was going to come back after lunch. Vic hated how he was counting down to lunch nowadays. He’d have another four and a half hours after lunch hour. He knew he needed to find another job desperately, but there wasn’t exactly a plethora of jobs available. Plus he made decent money here. Well, he /used/ to make decent money, until the paycuts started. If there was another paycut, Vic was confident and sure that he was going to deck that fat fucker in the face and strangle him by his tie. At the thought of ties, Vic fidgeted with his own tie, loosening it a bit. He hated wearing ties so much. He hated pretty much everything that he was currently wearing. Working in a bank pretty much sucked, especially when you prided yourself on being an awesome and badass rocker. There was nothing badass about a tie and a tucked in shirt, no matter how hard Vic tried to make it work. He tried to be passive aggressive with his long hair and nose ring. All that got him was constant hounding from his manager to cut his hair and to take out the nose ring. Vic typically would cave and take out his ring, but he’d let his hair go down to his ass before he cut it for that asshole. He briefly mused over the idea of how he would look with his hair that long. He had pretty much gone on lunch break now. 11:53 AM. Close enough.

Vic’s train of thought was cut off as he heard a knock on the thin wall separating his desk from the neighboring one. He glanced to the wall and saw a piece of paper had been slipped underneath it. He picked it up and saw a rather grotesque cartoon of Hubert Smalls sucking a huge penis and several insults written around such as ‘Fatass’, ‘Fucker’, and some more creative and colorful ones. Vic snickered at this, though kept quiet. He flipped it over and wrote on the back ‘Nice to see you’re working hard, asshole’ and slipped it back under the thin wall of separation. If anyone hated working here as much as Vic, it was without a doubt Kellin Quinn. Kellin was one of the newer employees at the branch. He was a recent college graduate; he had a degree in music. This of course meant that he didn’t have a job or any opportunity or chance to get a job. Kellin was also frequently complaining about how half of his paycheck went to student loans from college as well. That was the American way and what America taught its youth to do. Go to college, spend a fortune studying something you love, but graduate with nothing but debt and no opportunity. Kellin was a victim of this broken system, which explained why he was doing mindless work in a bank, trapped in nine to five routine. Vic himself only had a two-year degree at a community college, because eighteen year old Vic Fuentes had been convinced that he was going to become the biggest rock star in the country, so therefore he didn’t need a degree. Once he turned nineteen, he had been replaced in his band when they claimed to have found a better vocalist. So after that mess up, Vic swallowed his pride and admitted defeat to his mother, the one who had been trying to get him to go to college. Vic only agreed to a two-year degree though at the community college, which appeased his mother. After hearing Kellin’s horror story with college and debt, Vic was extremely glad that he had done what he did. But in the end, they were both in the same boat. Stuck in what might as well be hell, doing the same work everyday, and restricted by dress pants and ties.

The rather high school note and doodle passing distracted Vic for the moment. Vic heard his phone go off, signaling him that it was noon. He always set an alarm for lunch break so he could have every minute of it. Vic stood from his chair and stretched a bit. Kellin stood at the same time as him, doing the same. “Break room or eat here?” Kellin asked Vic.

“Break room, I don’t want that fucker trying to cheat me of my lunch break.” Vic mumbled as he pulled out a brown paper bag from his briefcase. Kellin chuckled and took out a plastic Tupperware container from his. “Alright, lead the way.” He agreed as he followed behind Vic. 

The break room was only right down the hall. It was a small and fairly dirty room containing a refrigerator, a microwave, a small TV that always had some sport on, a Pepsi machine circa 1979, and a wobbly old table. Vic threw his bag down on the table, opening it to reveal the content of his lunch: A turkey sandwich, bag of Doritos, and a can of Coke. Far from a healthy diet. Kellin, meanwhile, had a nice looking salad. He brought salad every day, which initially led Vic to believe that Kellin was an extremely healthy and strict eater. Then he learned that Kellin bought a can of Mountain Dew from the Pepsi machine every day, and the more recent trend was that he ate at least half of Vic’s Doritos. Kellin obtained his daily soda and took a seat across from Vic, who already began to eat his sandwich. They were both incredibly hungry. Silence passed between the two for the moment.

Most people didn’t eat in the break room, since most people worked way too hard. A lot of the other employees worked while eating lunch. Vic and Kellin were definitely NOT those sort of employees. They spent more time trading graphic doodles, notes, and sneaking on Skype to send eachother messages. Kellin Quinn was Vic’s entire reason for coming into work. Vic was typically the one to instigate the interactions they would have. He would be the one to bang on the wall when bored, send Kellin stupid cat pictures he found while surfing the web, as well as purposely drop his pen so that Kellin would have to pick it up for him. Vic had a somewhat obvious thing for his co-worker, he was mildly obsessed with the other. Even his friends knew about Kellin. His brother had stolen his phone and saw a long slew of text messages from Kellin, which he dubbed to be ‘pretty gay’. Vic’s brother claimed to have an amazing gaydar, despite him not being gay at all, he just tended to get a lot of gay men for some reason. Mike claimed that, based on the texts that he read, Kellin was definitely gay. Vic did not believe his brother’s ‘talent’ though. He always played off the texts and little things he did with Kellin as more of a friendship though, since he had no idea if Kellin was gay or not. Of course, he definitely checked out Kellin’s ass when he would bend over to pick up the pen for him, or pour a cup of water at the water cooler. Kellin had not caught him or called him out on it, at least not yet. Vic did want to take further initiative with the feelings he had for Kellin. They never hung out outside of work. They texted or talked online, but Vic was always too afraid to ask Kellin if he wanted to meet up or get lunch. He wanted to, but every single time he got the nerve, he would back down last minute and erase the text he was about to send. He also frequently considered asking Kellin if he wanted to grab dinner after work, but he always seemed like he was in such a rush to get home after work. Vic tried to convince himself that this was just because he wanted to get out of the hell of Capital Cash Back, not necessarily to get away from him. Either way, the most difficult feat of Vic’s life was proving to be asking Kellin to hang out with him.

“So, you have that gig tonight, right?” Kellin broke the silence as he reached over and opened Vic’s bag of Doritos.

“Yeah, first gig for the band.” After being kicked out of his last band, Vic was invited to be a member of a band his brother was starting up, Pierce The Veil. They had been working on making music for months now, and they were finally going to play their first gig. It was at a small and old bar, and they weren’t the only band performing, but a gig was a gig. They were even getting paid for it, not much though. Vic was honestly surprised Kellin remembered the gig. He had only mentioned it once or twice via text.

“Where is it?” Kellin asked as he chomped on one of the Doritos. “And you need to bring Cool Ranch more.”

“Fuck you, Nacho Cheese is where it’s at.” Vic joked with a chuckle. “And it’s at the bar on Seventh.” Vic offered.

“What time?” All of the questions that Kellin asked made Vic think that he actually wanted to come to the show. Vic was terrified at the thought. He and Kellin had bonded over having a similar taste in music, but he was still convinced that Kellin had better taste. Kellin had a /degree/ in music, of course he was going to have high standards and know more. Vic didn’t want Kellin to hate his band or think they had no talent. He was trying to impress Kellin. But at the same time, Kellin was taking initiative. He was asking to do something outside of work. Vic felt so torn. He had no idea if he actually wanted the other there or not. But he had to at least tell him the time. “Seven. I need to be there at six though. I’m going right from here at quitting time, I have a change of clothes in my car.”

“Aw, you’re not going to perform in that sexy outfit?” Kellin joked. Vic laughed and stuck his tongue out at the other in jest. He liked that Kellin indirectly called him sexy, even though he was obviously joking. “I’d really like to come by and check the show out. Do you mind if I follow you after work?” Kellin asked hopefully.

Vic felt his heart rate increase at the question. Fuck, what did he say? He could lie and say the gig was sold out. Even though it wasn't, like they would sell out the first gig. He knew he shouldn’t have to lie and sneak around the problem. They were friends. It was only natural that Kellin wanted to come to the show. Plus if someone he was into didn’t like his band, was that such a big deal? Vic managed to convince himself it’d be fine. “Yeah, totally.” Vic agreed enthusiastically. “I’m really glad that you want to come check out the show…it’ll be really cool to have you in the crowd.” Vic was almost in sheer disbelief at the words that came from his mouth. It all came out so…so smooth, so calm, and so flirtatious. Only a bit, but that was a huge step for Vic. Vic could have sworn he saw Kellin’s cheeks turn slightly pink as he smiled at him. Part of him wondered if he was just letting his imagination get the best of him.

“Yeah, I’m really looking forward to it. I've wanted to hear you sing for awhile.” Kellin admitted, almost sounding shy in his tone.

“Really?” Vic asked the other, unable to stop grinning. Kellin nodded at the other, still smiling as well. “Thanks, man. That really means a lot.” Vic added. He turned back down to his lunch, reaching for the bag of Doritos. He reached in the bag to get one, though all that remained were crumbs. “Kellin! You ate all of my chips!” Vic whined.

Kellin snickered. “Next time eat your chips first.” 

“How am I going to make my Mexican ancestors proud now? You ate all my Doritos!” Vic complained as he looked to Kellin’s lunch to see if there was anything worth stealing. “You really need to pack a snack.” Vic commented.

“No I don’t, I just eat yours.” Kellin explained as he finished what was left of his salad. Vic jokingly flipped the other off, causing both of them to laugh. Unfortunately, the good time did not last long as the alarm on Vic’s phone went off again. Lunch break was over. Vic sighed. Every single time he started to have a good time with the other, reality just dragged him away. Vic grabbed all of his garbage and took Kellin’s for him as well, tossing it in the trash can. “Come on, four and a half more hours of hell.” Vic offered as he turned to leave.

“Yeah, but tonight’s gonna be awesome.” Kellin grinned as he resumed his seat at his desk. Vic couldn’t believe how excited Kellin was to come to his show. Kellin was excited to see him. Well, and the band, but Vic was in the band, so therefore Kellin was excited to see him. Vic found himself just looking at the keyboard of his computer in disbelief. Just smiling to himself. He snapped out of it as he heard the hounding voice of his manager and quickly opened the tab that had his work and began to type rapidly. Four and a half more hours.

 

 

Vic had never worked harder than he did in those four and a half hours. Normally, Vic daydreamed, doodled, and passed notes to Kellin. But he just wanted this day to end, he wanted it to be five so he could get to the show, rock out with his band, and impress Kellin. So by doing work, Vic learned the day actually went by faster. He had a feeling that this was not going to become a common occurrence, even though he just proved that working made the day go faster. Sure, the day did go faster when he did his work and stared at numbers for hours, but the day was a hell of a lot funner when he was bullshitting with Kellin or daydreaming about how Kellin looked naked. 

His typing ceased as the alarm on his phone went off again. Five on the dot. He finished what he was typing, clicked save, and then closed it. He stood up and began to pack his things up. He heard Kellin doing the same next to him. Just as he was about to speak up to Kellin, he winced as he heard someone scream his name.

“Fuentes, Quinn!” Vic was shocked that Hubert Smalls managed to pronounce his last name right for once. He had heard every possible variation of his last name butchered by this man, as well as some mildly offensive wrong last names. Vic looked up to see the manager standing in front of them. Vic immediately knew that he was not going to like whatever he had to say.

“Ramirez and Jones called in sick. You two are on overtime tonight.” Weekly overtime was the worse. All of the work that everyone in the branch did for the day had to be reviewed then filed. It took hours. Whomever was on overtime shifted, which meant that it was not voluntary, which meant it was not paid. Tonight was probably the worst night for them to be on overtime also. Vic’s immediate reaction was rage and anger.

“I worked overtime on Monday!” Vic exclaimed.

“Well, now you’ll work overtime tonight, Fwantos.” He had the last name right a minute ago, how the hell did he fuck it up in such a short time span? “Quinn hasn’t worked overtime in two weeks. Since you two are such ‘buddies’, you’ll make it fun.” Hubert suggested. “You boys know what to do, digital copy of the records from today on the computer, print one out and put it on my desk. Don’t lock up, custodians are coming at seven. Have a nice day.” He tried to smile at them. Vic had to restrain himself from decking the fucker in the face. He fell back in his chair, gripping a fistful of his long hair in frustration. Once he was sure the manager couldn't hear them, he kicked his desk.

“Are you fucking kidding me!? I worked overtime on Monday, I was here until eight! And tonight, it’s Friday, and he’s making me work it again? I have a show in two hours!” Vic ranted. He was going to let the whole band down. It was their first gig and they were not going to have a vocalist and a guitarist. They were going to have to drop out. And dropping out on the first gig? Who the hell was going to give them a chance again? Vic sighed and shook his head. “I literally can’t believe this is happening…” He mumbled. He glanced up to Kellin. Kellin was silent, just staring at Vic as he seemed to be thinking something over. Vic couldn’t help but wonder why the other wasn’t consoling him, or telling him it’d be alright. They were supposed to be friends, friends sort of did that thing for one and other. But Kellin was just standing there, staring at him. Vic’s anger was already heightened now, the last thing he wanted to do was take out any anger on Kellin. He turned away from the other and picked up his bag to get his phone. He started to text Mike to explain that he had to work and that they were going to have to back out of the gig. Just as he was about to hit send, he heard Kellin.

“Go to the gig.” Kellin spoke up. Vic glanced up to the other, raising an eyebrow at him.

“I can’t go the gig, Kellin, we’re on overtime.” Vic said, a bit bitter in his tone.

“I know.” Kellin began. “But this is a big opportunity for you and your band, Vic. I’m not going to let Hubert fucking Small Balls take that from you.” Kellin looked down and bit his lip. “I’ll do your work for you, alright? You get to the gig and rock the fucking house.”

Vic stared at Kellin. Kellin was willing to do work intended for two people, work that was going to take hours, work that he was willing to do on his own. Vic could not believe the completely selfless and kind gesture Kellin was offering. He couldn’t accept it. “Kellin, this work is gonna take us at least two hours together…you’ll be here until nine, maybe ten, if you do it by yourself.” Vic mumbled. 

“I don’t care.” Kellin offered. “Your gig is so much more important. You’re so excited for it. It’s your band’s first gig ever. You can’t let them down. Don’t worry about it, we’ll just say you owe me like ten bags of Doritos.” Kellin laughed a bit, Vic joining in.

“Cool Ranch?” He asked as he started to pack up his things.

“Fuck yeah.” Kellin offered as he immediately began to work on the computer while Vic packed up. Once Vic was packed up, he turned his computer off and looked to Kellin. Kellin seemed so focused, like Vic had been earlier. Vic watched at how fast Kellin was typing for a moment, mesmerized by the speed and precision of his fingers. Vic’s mind briefly went dirty as he wondered what /else/ Kellin could do with those fingers, but he scolded himself immediately for thinking like that. Kellin was doing him the biggest fucking favor in the world. Now was not the fucking time to think dirty thoughts about him. Vic cleared his throat. “I’m heading out, alright?”

Kellin nodded. He finished typing something before he looked up to the other. “If I finish early, I’ll swing by the bar and check you guys out while I still can.” Kellin offered simply. Vic nodded, making a mental note to try and stall as much as he could to give Kellin time. He at least wanted Kellin to be there to check out one or two songs. 

“Have I told you that you’re the fucking best?” Vic asked with a chuckle.

“Yes, but I never get tired of hearing it.” Kellin said simply with a small smile as he turned back to his work. Vic started to head out, walking past his desk. “Oh, Vic, one more thing?” Vic stopped as he heard Kellin’s voice. Kellin smiled at him and grabbed Vic by his tie. He pulled the other down, colliding their lips for a hot kiss. Vic’s eyes widened a bit at this, but he kissed the other back. It was short, but it was hot and passionate. It could not linger as long as either wanted it too, due to the fact that they both had so much to do. Vic looked to Kellin as they parted, as if to explain. 

“Your brother isn’t too good at keeping secrets.” Vic mentally cursed at this. Mike just loved messing with his phone. 

“Mike texted you from my phone one day, didn’t he?” Vic asked.

“Pretty much. Then we just traded numbers and started texting. Mainly about you. Apparently you say my name late at night?” Vic blushed at this. So he tended to jerk off to Kellin kind of a lot, no big deal. He made a mental note to remember to close his door, as well as Mike’s, for any future masturbation.

“I…we’re going to talk about this. After the show. Buy you dinner?” Vic asked as he looked at the time on Kellin’s computer and his eyes widened. “Fuck, they’re gonna kill me if I’m late.”

“Then go, I’ll be there regardless. We’ll definitely do more of this.” Kellin kissed Vic once more. He broke it abruptly as he turned his attention back to his computer. “Now go, and stop harassing me, sir. I’m trying to work.” Kellin joked. Vic chuckled at this, sprinting at the door. He could still taste Kellin on his lips, and damn did he taste good. He ran to his car, quickly unlocking it as he drove toward the place where the gig was being held.

 

 

Immediately upon walking in, Vic shoved his brother off the chair he was sitting in, but then he hugged the other. Had it not been for Mike, he probably would have never gotten as far with Kellin as he did. Mike fessed up to the fact that he had abducted Vic’s phone, pretended to be him and outwardly flirted with Kellin, but Kellin immediately figured out that it was not Vic. Mike revealed himself, and also told Kellin that Vic had a thing for him. They started to text on their own, Mike giving Kellin some tips on how to win over his loser of a brother and how he was going to have to be the one to make the first move. Vic couldn’t be too mad at Mike, even if he did tell Kellin some incredibly embarrassing things. Because in the end, the reason that he just briefly made out with Kellin was thanks to his brother.

Vic also managed to stall a bit, encouraging the band before them to play more songs. It was a pretty chill gig, so no one was too appalled. Pierce The Veil did not end up going on until closer to seven-thirty. They had a forty-five minute set, so Vic was glad to hear this. They were awesome, and Vic knew how awesome they were. The crowd loved them, the whole band got so into it, everything went perfect. Vic constantly looked out into the crowd though, trying to see if Kellin was there. They were on the last song of the set, and still no sign of Kellin. Vic tried to hide his disappointment, keeping on a big smile and his stage persona for the crowd. As the song concluded, Vic noticed an out of place man walk in. What made him out of place was the black suit he was wearing. Who wore a suit to a rock gig? He was panting; he seemed tired, as if he just rushed here. But he smiled right at Vic, waving a bit and mouthing a ‘Hi’. Vic knew he had to play something for the other, they couldn’t just quite now. Vic stepped away from the microphone.

“One more song?” Vic asked the guys as they were getting ready to get off the stage. “Let’s do Kissing In Cars, it’s slow, we’ll be fine.” Mike looked out into the crowd. It was a small gig, so it was pretty easy to see who was in the crowd. Even though he had never actually met the guy, he was able to spot who Kellin was, based solely on the way he was staring at his brother. The suit helped too. “Kellin’s here, we gotta guys.” Mike offered as he sat back down in front of the drum set. Jaime and Tony snickered like school boys at this, and Vic just rolled his eyes at all three of them. 

“Thanks, assholes.” He resumed his position at the microphone. “Alright, so we’re gonna slow things down and do one more song. Because someone special to me just got here. And I want him to know how special he is.” Vic looked right at Kellin, smiling at him. “This one’s called Kissing In Cars, and it goes out to Kellin Quinn. You’re the best, man.” The crowd cheered at this, Kellin simply smiled, eyes focused on Vic as he began to play. Vic performed the song, his eyes never once leaving Vic. He felt so much confidence around the other, something that once seemed foreign and strange. He didn’t know if he and Kellin would be a thing forever. He did not know if they’d be a thing at all. But he knew that he had feelings for Kellin. Feelings that were very special, feelings that he wanted to explore. Now that he knew Kellin shared his feelings, he felt like there was so much more he was going to learn about Kellin Quinn.

“If you kiss me goodnight, I'll know…everything is alright. Second chances won't leave us alone…won't leave us alone.” Vic sang. He paused to smile at the other, looking right at him again before concluding the song. “Cause there's faith in love…” The crowd cheered, Kellin clapping and smiling right at Vic. Vic couldn’t help but smile as he thanked the crowd and headed off stage, going right to where Kellin was standing. Vic did not know if he loved Kellin, they had only just confessed feelings for one and other. But he was certain of one thing. He had faith in his feelings for Kellin, and the idea of him being in love. He walked right over to Kellin, standing there with that same smile. Kellin threw himself in Vic’s arms, kissing the other deeply. Vic could hear the surrounding crowd cheer for them, as they all figured out this was the Kellin Quinn he called out. Vic didn’t care. He had Kellin in his arms. He was kissing Kellin Quinn. Everything was perfect.


End file.
